NXT: Fight to the Finish
by luneara eclipse
Summary: NXT has begun! But for Cameron, the backstage drama might just break her. Can her new friends and ex-boyfriend help her against her long time rival? Mason RyanxOC CorrexOC friendship
1. Chapter 1

**NXT: Fight to the Finish**

**A/N: I want to thank Miss-RKO, Blairx6661, and RKOMizfit for being awesome writers and friends. BTW there is a poll on my profile so if you can please check it out and vote that would be so wonderful! So if you do then thank you! It'll end on June 25. Also there are links on my profile for the Rookies.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cameron Gomez, while Miss-RKO owns Roxy Jayden, RKOMizfit owns Katie Hawk, and Blairx6661 owns Lydia Ryan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A Pain in the Neck<strong>

**Normal POV**

I raced through the door of the arena. I knew I was ten minutes late for the meeting. I was one of eight contestants for the new season of NXT. We were supposed to meet the wrestlers that would be the pros ten minutes ago so they could get to know us before Vince assigned us to them. I hoped they wouldn't be mad, I had car trouble...I forgot I had my keys in my pocket and spent several minutes looking in my bag for them.

I ran to the ring where we were to meet the pros and threw my rucksack with the other girls' bags before sliding into the ring. I jumped to my feet and looked around not seeing any of the pros yet.

"Where are the pros?" I asked three girls that seemed to be friends.

"They're not here yet." The slightly tall raven-haired girl answered.

"What? They should be here, I'm like ten minutes late."I glanced at my watch.

"You're not late." The shorter dark haired girl replied.

"Weird." I mumbled until my cell phone played a small part of Aerosmith's _Dream On_ signaling a text from my father: _Srry bt ur watch iz 10min fst so u wnt b l8 -dad_. I smiled before putting the phone back into the side of my bra.

"Who do you think the pros are?" The redhead asked. I could hear an Irish accent that must've faded over time.

"I just hope it's not Rhodes or R-Truth. They are _dos chicos muy loco_ (two very crazy guys)." I chuckled.

"_Si_, they are." The shorter girl laughed, "I'm Roxy but you can call me Candy."

"I'm Katie and she's Lydia." The tall dark haired girl introduced herself and the redhead.

"Well I'm Cameron, but you can call me Cam, Cammie, or Cupid. It's nice to meet you three." I smiled.

"So the _Shimmer_ tramp got in as well?" I cringed at the familiar snobby voice. I turned and saw Tanya Daniels.

"Why the hell are you here?" I damn near whined.

"Because I, the best Diva in FCW, should be here." She sneered. Her cousin Cleo laughed.

I chose to ignore her. Tanya and I had always been enemies. When I was in FCW for five months, I had beaten her in seven straight matches mostly with my finisher _Love Tap_, a swinging side slam my ex-boyfriend taught me. Tanya loved trying to fight me out of the ring but I never would. I looked up and saw a large group of wrestlers who must've been the pros. Instantly I recognized Kane, Alberto Del Rio, Sheamus, Jack Swagger, The Corre, New Nexus, Beth Phoenix, and Evan Bourne. I smiled when I saw my ex.

"Cam!" Mason Ryan smiled and jogged up to me. I smiled and hugged him. We had broken up seven months ago but it was a mutual break up and I still loved him.

"Hey Mason. How are you?" I asked.

"Missing you. But great now that I get to see you." He smiled.

"I miss you too, but you saw me last week when we video chatted." I laughed.

"So? I used to see you everyday." Mason pouted, "Let me introduce you to Nexus. This is our leader Phil Brooks aka CM Punk, he's David Otunga, that's Joe but he goes by Michael McGuilicutty, and he's Windham but we call him Husky. Guys this is the love of my life despite her being my ex, Cameron Gomez aka Cupid."

"Hi and these are my new friends Katie, Lydia, and Roxy." I smiled and introduced the three girls I made friends with.

Mason stayed with me while the rest of Nexus began talking to the other contestants. The Corre glared at me, so I hoped it was because I was wearing my father's grease stained shirt and my old paint-splattered jeans and not because of Mason. I bit my lip and instinctively moved closer to him. He glared at the members of the Corre as he wrapped an arm around me.

"I hope you're with us." Mason whispered as he kissed my temple.

"Me too." I smiled and kissed his neck. I looked and saw Roxy flirting with Del Rio and I silently prayed he was her pro. I also noticed how Katie was getting along with Jack Swagger and Lydia seemed to be chatting with Kane.

"How is your dad by the way?" Mason asked.

"He's good. He lost like ten pounds." I answered. My dad was very overweight, about four-hundred and thirty-seven pounds. Mason had been concerned for my dad just as much as I had. And luckily he was trying to lose weight; Mason even offered to be his personal trainer.

Vince joined us in the ring ten minutes later to assign us to our pros. Vince smiled as us rookies lined up in front of him while the pros lined up behind him.

"Well ladies, I would like to congratulate you for being chosen. I have looked over footage of your maches and I must say you are all impressive. I am certain that which ever one of you that wins will do great in the WWE. Now I know you all come from different backgrounds, fighting styles and promotions. We have FCW Divas, Indy Stars, and _Shimmer_ champs. So I hope you like your time with the WWE." Vince said.

"Sir, why is there a _Shimmer_ wrestler here?" Danielle Harris, Tanya's best friend, asked.

"Yeah, she's not very good. Plus she runs from fights." Joana Ornela, another of Tanya's friends, sneered at me.

"Ladies, knock it off. Now I will pair up you ladies with your pros who will mentor you and help train you to be the best you can be." Vince smiled, "Now Katie Smith you will be paired with Jack Swagger. Roxy Jayden your pro is Alberto Del Rio. Cleo Gorga Sheamus is your pro. Danielle Harris will work with Beth Phoenix, while Tanya Daniels is with CM Punk."

My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe I wasn't going to be with Mason! The worst part was that Tanya had liked Mason ever since he started at FCW. I glanced at her and saw the wicked smirk on her face. I felt scared.

"Cameron Gomez, you're with Wade Barrett. Lydia Ryan is with Kane and Joana Ornela is with Evan Bourne." Vince finished, "So why don't you go and spend the day with your pros? Starting tomorrow you'll have to start training."

I frowned as Wade Barrett motioned for me to join him, Justin Gabriel, and Heath Slater. I gulped and walked over to them. Wade was glaring at me.

"So what can you do?" He demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What moves do you do?" Heath clarified.

"Oh, swinging side slam, double underhook facebuster, superkick, and corkscrew axle kick. Most of my moves are slams and kicks, maybe a throw or two." I shrugged.

"Not good enough. You'll be learning to do aerial moves from Justin, and Heath and I will work on your other moves. Meet us tomorrow in the gym down the street at 6AM, and then we'll come here to practice. Got it?" Wade said.

"Yes sir. Don't you need to know anything else about me?" I asked unsured when I saw the other girls having real conversations with their pros.

"No. We're going to practice now since the others are leaving." Wade answered.

I sighed but nodded. I saw Mason throwing me a sorrowful look as he followed the rest of Nexus. I kissed my locket, a pretty silver one Mason got me on my birthday years ago, for luck. Wade and Heath climbed out of the ring and stood on the apron. It looked like I was fighting Justin.

Justin and I circled each other. He ran at me and I quickly reacted with an arm drag throwing him to the mat. I quickly gave him a kick to the face as he got up, knocking him back down. I then ran to the corner and got ready to do my superkick that everyone called _Love's Arrow_. I ran and connected my foot to his face as he stood up knocking him down. I was about to pull him up to give him the double underhook facebuster I called _Lovestruck_ when Wade stopped me.

"No! What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"Simple, it's what I did in _Shimmer_." I answered.

"Wrong! Those were moves a rookie would do! You're supposed to be creative not predictable. Use your tiny brain and think!" Wade yelled.

"I may be a rookie here but I was a champ in _Shimmer_." I defended myself. I was upset that he would insult my skills. "Look, I have a headache so I'll see you tomorrow."

I grabbed my bag and left. I was in such a rush I collided with Mason. I looked up at him and he could see that I was mad. He smiled slightly and pulled me into a hug. He led me out to the parking lot.

"Where's your car? I rode with Punk and David but they left." He asked.

"Over there." I pointed to Ford Expedition I bought with him four years ago. He pulled the keys out of my back pocket and climbed into the driver's seat. Back when we were dating, he would always drive because he said I had terrible case of speed demon.

"So are you worried?" He asked as he drove.

"No, Barrett may be a pain in the neck but I think he'd help me win." I nodded. He drove me to my nice little apartment several blocks away.

"Seems funny that we broke up but we still have that house we bought." Mason said.

"Yeah, but I can't see his room. It'll bring me too much pain." I blinked away tears.

"Cam, sweetie, I miss him too. But we live in two separate apartments and we still love each other." He paused, "We can try again you know?"

"I know." I smiled, "Are you staying tonight?"

"Hell yeah, one more night with my girl is a dream come true." He smiled.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke with a start when my phone's alarm went off. I wrinkled my nose at the time before carefully slipping out of bed to get dressed. Mason was still asleep so I stole his shirt from yesterday. Since nearly ninety-nine precent of the shirts I owned were his, my brother's, and my father's Mason had something to wear. I pulled on a pair of sweats and Nikes. I grabbed my gymbag and scribbled a quick note to Mason: _Baby, went to the gym to meet pro. You can have the car but remember to fill up the tank. Also if you remember, can you pick up Calvin's insulin from the pharmacy and drop it off at mom and dad's? Love you, Cam_.

I ran out of the apartment and luckily the bus that would take me to the gym was pulling up to the corner as I got there. Twenty minutes later I walked into the gym and looked around. I was early so I went to the just opened juice bar and got myself a mixed berry smoothie. I went to the treadmills and started walking on one. After ten minutes I hopped off and got another smoothie.

"There you are." I turned and saw Wade standing there with Justin and Heath. They were in basketball shorts and shirts; black for Wade, grey for Heath, and Justin was in a white tank.

"Yo...these smoothies are freaking amazing! This is my second one, I just wish they served breakfast burritos here then I would be in heaven." I smiled.

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me. Wade I'm hungry, can we eat first?" Heath asked.

"You can after. Otherwise you'll throw up." Justin chuckled.

"I throw up if I'm working out on an empty stomach." I said. The three guys looked at me in confusion. "What? It's true."

"After the workout you can get something to eat." Wade said.

"But there is this place like, twenty minutes from here that serves these two pound burritos. They're only five bucks right now!" I smiled.

"No! Workout first, food later." Wade snapped before walking over to the weights.

"Damn burrito Nazi." I mumbled causing Heath and Justin to laugh.

"He's not that bad. Trust us, when we were on NXT it was tough. No respect from the other Superstars. Wade may seem strict or mean at times but he wants to see you win. He's a good guy." Justin explained.

"As long as he doesn't tell me to go on a D-I-E-T, I'm cool with his personality." I replied. To me 'Diet' was a four letter word. I admit I was a heavy child and slowly lost weight but I was still about twenty-five pounds over the ideal weight for my body type.

Nearly an hour later I was ready to drop dead. Wade was a drill sargent! I was so tired I was certain I would sleep til next month. On top of that, the other rookies and pros showed up as well. So Tanya and her little posse kept messing with me. They were even coming over to flirt with Wade, Justin and Heath until Wade demanded they go away.

"Wade can I go home now? I'm gonna fall asleep on the bus." I whined.

"Just five more bicep curls and you're done, Gomez." He answered.

"My name is Cameron, Cammie, Cam or Cupid. Don't call me Gomez." I snapped.

"Watch the attitude." He warned.

"Sorry...but I'm tired, I'm drenched in sweat, and I want my damn two pound burrito!" I Wade or the others could say anything, Katie, Roxy, and Lydia walked over to us.

"Cam, want to go get lunch with us?" Katie asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm starving! I know a great place." I smiled and shoved the weights into Justin's hands.

After a quick shower and changing into my brother's old college shirt and jeans, I led them to the restaurant. After finally getting my burrito, we settled into casual girl talk.

"So what's with you and Mason Ryan?" Roxy asked.

"We've been dating for the last eleven years but broke up." I shrugged.

"How'd you two meet?" Lydia asked.

"Well eleven years ago when I was sixteen, my Literature class was on a week long field trip to Wales. On our first day we were allowed to have an hour of free time. I got lost and couldn't find the Inn and no one I met spoke English. Luckily Mason came along and helped me find my way back. We exchanged emails and phone numbers, he even gave my class a tour of Cardiff. After, we kept in touch for about six months before he got his family to come to America to visit; and we had our first date then. So we've been together ever since." I explained.

"So why did you and Mason break up? I mean eleven years is a long time to be with someone." Katie asked.

"Well seven months ago, before we broke up, we were engaged. I was attending a match of his but after it, I was attacked by Tanya because she was jealous that I had Mason. I was four months pregnant but the attack caused a miscarriage. Afterwards it was awkward to be around each other for a few weeks so we agreed to end things." I sighed.

"Oh my god, really? That bitch!" Lydia snapped.

"Yeah. It was a little boy. Mason and I had even bought a house and decorated the baby's room too but since the miscarriage we've been staying in separate apartments." I sighed.

"Wow." It was queit for several minutes. Well, until Corre showed up.

Wade, Justin, and Heath walked over to the table next to ours and sat down. I almost laughed because Heath had the burrito as well. Wade turned his chair, which was closest to me, so he could speak to me easier.

"Next time, do not just leave until I tell you to. If you want to lose then go ahead." Wade hissed.

"I told you, I was hungry. These are damn good burritos too." I replied.

"She's right, these are great!" Heath said with a mouth full of food.

"I told you! Dude, try the burgers! They have three kinds of cheese and bacon bits inside the meat!" I beamed.

"Really? I have to get one next time." Heath's eyes widened.

"Me too." Katie agreed.

Before they could say anything else, two waiters walked over to our table with a cake and sat it on the table.

"Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday to you." They sang and pointed to Katie who just sat there with her eyes wide.

"It's not my birthday though." She said after they left.

"I know, but it's free!" I grinned as I cut a large peice of it, "Plus it's chocolate with chocolate mousse filling."

"You love to eat, don't you?" Lydia giggled.

"Yep, but I do exercise to work off half the calories. I love my body the way it is; so I won't try to be skinny because everyone else is." I shrugged.

"Hurry up, we're going to the arena to practice in the ring again." Wade said.

I sighed in frustration. Wade was seriously going to put me in the grave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? I know Tanya is an ITCH with a capital B, but remember she's jealous that Mason had a girlfriend. Next chapter: the first episode of NXT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**NXT Fight to the Finish**

**A/N: Here is chapter two! I would like to thank my friends Miss-RKO, Blairx6661, and RKOMizfit for letting me put their OCs in this! Dedicated to RKOMizfit, coolchic79260, Dio Della Morte, Blairx6661, , and wades wife for reviewing! And special thanks to everyone that Favorited/Alerted this story!**

**BTW Please vote on the poll on my profile cuz right now it's a tie between two stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Cameron; Miss-RKO owns Roxy, Blairx6661 owns Lydia, and Katie belongs to RKOMizfit. We don't own the WWE though, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Costumes and Rivals<strong>

**Normal POV**

Tonight was the first night of NXT, and I was beyond nervous. This would be the largest crowd I was ever in front of. I stood with the other girls and the pros backstage while Matt Striker was in the ring ready to introduce us. I crossed my arms over my stomach. I felt a little out of place. I guess it was my ring attire: a white tanktop with black lace on top of the sides, pink cut-off denim shorts, pink canvas hightops, white knit legwarmers, and my locket.

It wasn't the middriff, or corsets and skirts like the other girls. I envied them for it, mostly because I was a bit too much of a tomboy to wear what they did. That, and I knew I wouldn't be able to wear those outfits without looking like a squashed marshmallow.

"Are you nervous?" Roxy asked me.

"Yeah. This is the largest crowd I've ever been in front of." I admitted.

"You'll do fine." She assured me.

I took a deep breath as the show started. I silently prayed that I wouldn't lose the challenges or any matches I had.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Ring<strong>

"Welcome to NXT! This season we have eight hopeful Divas looking to join the WWE! Now let's introduce these lovely ladies as well as their pros!" Matt Striker smiled as the audience cheered, "Introducing first is Kane and his rookie Lydia Ryan!"

Lydia and Kane walked out to a loud cheer. Kane stood on the stage while she walked down to the ring.

"Here is Alberto Del Rio and Roxy Jayden!" Roxy recieved some heat from having a heel for a pro, but she kept smiling as she entered the ring.

"The Glamazon Beth Phoenix and Danielle!" Danielle strutted down the ramp to the applause for Beth.

"Sheamus and his rookie Cleo Gorga!" Cleo pranced down to the ring, flipping her blonde hair while Sheamus stood on the stage for his fans to cheer him.

"The Corre and Cupid!" I smiled as I followed Wade, Justin, and Heath out. I smiled and waved as I tried to ignore the boos. I couldn't help but grin when I saw some of my fans from _Shimmer_ there holding signs that said: _Cupid shot me in the heart with Love's Arrow_. I climbed into the ring and stood by Roxy and Lydia.

"The New Nexus and Sterling Golden!" I frowned when Tanya sauntered down the ramp and flirtatiously winked at Mason. Luckily he rolled his eyes in disgust.

"The All-American American, Jack Swagger and Katie Hawk!" Katie ran down to the ring, waving to the fans with so much enthusiasm that I thought she was going to jump into the audience and crowd surf.

"And finally Evan Bourne and Jojo!" Joana scowled as she walked down to the ramp. I knew from experience that Joana hated being second to anyone other than Tanya.

Matt Striker waited till the audience was quiet before he began to open the show.

"Now here in NXT we want Divas that have the heart, the strength, and the ambition to succeed. So how about we get started? The first challenge is a little different than past seasons of NXT. A Diva Look-A-Like contest. I have in my hand envelopes with the names of eight WWE Divas, and the eight rookies will pick an envelope and whoever they pick; they will have thirty minutes and an entire locker room full of clothes. The object is to try and be the best look-a-like as possible. And you, WWE Universe, will decide by applause who wins!" Matt said.

I think my jaw hit the floor when he said we had to be Diva Look-A-Likes. There was no way I could pass for any of the Divas except for maybe Kharma.

"The winner of this challenge will be allowed to pick their opponent for the matches after the challenge." Striker added, "So let's have the rookies pick their Divas."

Matt walked down the line of us rookies and we each took an envelope. He told us to open them and I almost laughed. I had gotten Natalya. When Matt gave us the go, we ran backstage and pawed through the clothes. I found a top that was similar to Natalya's as well as tights and boots. I grabbed a pink hair extension and ran to the changing room. I quickly changed into the outfit and ran back out.

I was the fourth to be done. I noticed Roxy dressed like Melina, Cleo was dressed like the Bellas, and Joana was dressed like a pathetic version of Alicia Fox but sadly she only had the skirt in common. When Katie came out, she was dressed like Layla. Tanya came out looking like Maryse minus the long hair, Danielle looked like Rosa Mendes, and Lydia was dressed like Kelly Kelly.

Matt motioned for everyone to quiet down, "Now can we get the Divas to come out here please?"

One by one the Divas who we were dressed like, walked down and stood next to us. I smiled at Natalya as she stood next to me.

"You look great, I hope you win." She whispered to me.

"Thanks." I replied. I bit my lip.

Matt walked down the line of us rookies again, but this time he stopped by each of us.

"By applause who thinks Lydia Ryan wins?" There was a nice pop or her.

"Who thinks Danielle?" There was less noise or her.

"Sterling Golden?" There was a thunderous pop or her.

"Katie Hawk?" There was another nice pop.

"Cupid?" I smiled at the loud applause I got.

"Jojo?" She hardly got any applause.

"Cleo Gorga?" Cleo got more applause then I did.

"Roxy Jayden?" Roxy got a nice reaction rom the crowd as well.

"It seems the winner is none other than Sterling Golden!" Matt announced, "So who do you want to-"

"Cupid! I want to fight Cupid!" Tanya cut him off.

We went backstage to get ready or our matches. I was beyond nervous. Wade, Justin, and Heath kept trying to calm me down but it wasn't working. I was pacing back and forth. Mine and Tanya's match was going to be the last one.

"Cam, calm down. You're going to do fine." Justin said.

"I just can't. Me and Tanya have a long standing feud since I was in FCW for five months a year ago." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked.

"Well, I had seven consecutive wins against her. Plus she wanted Mason, but he was my boyfriend. When Mason and I got engaged seven months ago and found out I was pregnant; Tanya attacked me after a match Mason had. It caused me to miscarry. And now, even though Mason and I broke up we're still very close." I answered.

"Oh...wow. I'm so sorry." Wade said.

"It's okay." I shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Match One: Katie Hawk vs Cleo Gorga<strong>

_**No One's POV**_

Katie stood backstage as she waited for her song to play. _Alive_ by POD blasted throughout the arena and Katie ran out.

_I, I feel so alive  
>For the very first time<br>I can't deny you  
>I feel so alive<br>I,I feel so alive  
>For the very first time<br>And I think I can fly_

"From Sioux Falls, South Dakota it's Katie Hawk!" Justin Roberts introduced as she climbed into the ring. She posed on the turnbuckle for her fans and smiled at them. She climbed down and waited for her opponent.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
>Make you spend hard<br>Make you want all, of her love  
>She's a maneater<br>Make you buy cars,  
>Make you cut cords,<br>Make you fall real hard in love  
>She's a maneater, make you work hard<br>Make you spend hard  
>Make you want all, of her love<br>She's a maneater  
>Make you buy cars,<br>Make you cut cords,  
>Wish you never, ever met her at all<em>

_Maneater_ by Nelly Furtado began to play and Cleo walked out.

"From Miami, Florida; making her way to the ring it's Cleo Gorga!" Justin climbed out of the ring as the mentioned woman climbed in.

Cleo and Katie circled each other before locking up. They seemed evenly matched which infuriated Cleo. Luckily it distracted her just enough for Katie to deliver a knee strike to her stomach, causing her to double over.

"I know Katie's going to win, Todd. It's impossible not to, if Jack Swagger's your pro!" Michael Cole said as he watched the match from the announce table.

"You never know, Cole. Cleo might be able to pull off a win. This is the first time we're seeing these women fight." Todd Grisham replied.

"Please, Swagger trains winners...Just look at me!" Cole exclaimed.

Katie then hit her in the shoulders with an ax-handle. With Cleo on the ground Katie quickly went for an arm bar. Cleo held onto her now hurting arm so she did not notice Katie climbing onto the turnbuckle. When Cleo stood up she was thrown into Katie's finisher, _Soaring Eagle_, a shooting star DDT. Katie went for the pin and got the three count.

"Your winner...Katie Hawk!" Katie smiled as her arm was raised in victory, before going backstage.

* * *

><p><strong>Match Two: Danielle vs Lydia Ryan<strong>

_You know I make you wanna scream  
>You know I make you wanna run from me baby<br>But know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

_Relax while you're closing your eyes to me  
>So warm as I'm setting you free<br>With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
>Pleasure's all mine this time<em>

"From Dublin, Ireland; it's _The Pride of Dublin_...Lydia Ryan!" Lydia jogged out to _Scream_ by Avenged Sevenfold blared throughout the arena.

"Now, I've heard of her on the Independent circuit and they all say that Lydia is a great fighter. She has numerous wins under her name." Todd commented.

"I'd be more concerned about her pro. Anyone that can work with Kane must have serious mental issues!" Cole frowned.

_Some say that love is all that I'm missing  
>Some call it Jezebel, I call it attention<br>But what they don't know they can't even imagine  
>Say I don't have no self-esteem but it's my fashion<em>

_Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
>Maybe I'm just a bad girl<br>Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
>Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl<em>

"And her opponent hailing from Beverly Hills, California; it's Danielle!" Justin announced as Danielle strutted down to the ring while _Bad Girl_ by Danity Kane played.

"Now here is a girl I think might just be the one to win. She has the _Glamazon_ herself training her!" Cole said as Danielle climbed into the ring.

"It doesn't really matter who the pros are, Cole, it's the rookies in the ring." Todd replied.

Danielle waited for the bell to ring before running at Lydia, trying to deliver a discus clothesline only to miss when Lydia ducked under her arm. Lydia quickly countered with an elbow smash to Danielle's back. The burgundy haired woman hit the mat, which allowed Lydia to deliver a knee-drop to her head. The Irish Diva quickly pulled Danielle into an armtrap crossface she affectionately called _Irish Crippler_. Danielle tapped out quickly.

"Your winner...Lydia Ryan!" Lydia raised a fist as the crowd cheered.

"See Cole, it all depends on how much the rookies want to win." Todd said.

"That was bogus, Danielle couldn't make one hit at all!" Cole complained.

* * *

><p><strong>Match Three: Roxy Jaden vs Jojo<strong>

Roxy waited in anticipation. Her opponent, Joana, was going out first but Roxy didn't care.

_I'm your biggest fan  
>I'll follow you until you love me<br>Papa-paparazzi  
>Baby there's no other superstar<br>You know that I'll be your  
>Papa-paparazzi<em>

_Promise I'll be kind  
>But I won't stop until that boy is mine<br>Baby you'll be famous  
>Chase you down until you love me<br>Papa-paparazzi_

Joana walked out to _Paparazzi_ by Lady GaGa. A few fans cheered but she did not acknowledge them.

"From Atlanta, Georgia making her way to the ring is Jojo!" Justin said.

"Now this girl, I don't care that Evan Bourne is her pro, should be on a runway and not in the ring." Cole said.

"For once I think I might agree with you Cole, but also mostly because she seems to be angry for no reason." Todd shook his head, as Joana glared at him.

_I can't take it take it take no more  
>Never felt like felt like this before<br>C'mon get me get me on the floor  
>DJ whatcha whatcha waitin' for!<em>

_Whoah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh..._

_See the sunlight  
>We ain't stoppin'<br>Keep on dancin' till the world ends  
>If you feel it let it happen<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>Keep on daancing till the world ends<br>Keep on daancing till the world ends_

_Till the Wolrd Ends_ by Brittney Spears filled the arena as Roxy skipped out.

"From Tampa, Florida...Roxy Jayden!"

Roxy jumped into the ring and glared at Joana. Once the bell rang they locked up. Joana pushed her back into the turnbuckle before connecting a shoulder thrust to Roxy's stomach, slamming her into the corner. Roxy tried to hit her with a forearm smash, but Joana grabbed her arm and gave her an armwrench. Joana then threw Roxy to the mat and gave her an elbow drop. She pulled her up and got ready to give Roxy her finisher, _Leopard-Licious_, a rolling snapmare.

Roxy hit the mat hard. She was in too much pain to move, which allowed Joana to get the pin.

"Your winner...Jojo!" Joana smirked at the boos and hisses as her arm was raised in victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Match Four: Sterling Golden vs Cupid<strong>

_**Normal POV**_

I was beyond scared now. Heath and Justin offered to go out there with me and make sure Tanya didn't try to cheat but I declined. Tanya would be more likely to cheat and try to get me disqualified if they went out there. I took a deep breath and counted to ten as Tanya's music,_ Material Girl_ by Madonna began to play.

_They can beg and they can plead  
>But they can't see the light, that's right<br>'Cause the boy with cold hard cash  
>Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are<em>

_Living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<br>You know that we are living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<em>

"From Miami, Florida it's Sterling Golden!" I cringed when I heard Justin introduce Tanya. I felt bad for the people in the audience because shiny gold skirt could possibly blind them on a bright day.

"Now I can honestly say Sterling should win. She's beautiful and talented." Cole smiled.

"I don't know Cole, she seems a bit conceited." Todd said.

"From Tampa, Florida it's Cupid!" I put on a smile as _Two of Hearts_ by Stacey Q played.

_Two of hearts, two hearts that beat as one  
>Two of hearts, I need you, I need you<br>Two of hearts, two hearts that beat as one  
>Two of hearts, come on, come on<em>

_I..I..I..I..I..I need, I need you  
>I..I..I..I..I..I need<br>I..I..I..I..I..I need  
>I need you, I need you<em>

"Now Cupid may not look like the other rookies but from what I heard, she has more heart than Sterling anyday." Todd nodded.

"Well, she does make a _big_ splash." Cole laughed, but I ignored it.

I waved to the crowd as I walked down the ramp. I knew I had to give it my all; my idols DX and Chyna gave it their all in their matches. I climbed into the ring and Tanya glared at me. I wasn't one to do that kind of thing so I kept my face neutral. When the bell rang, Tanya and I locked up. Luckily I had the advantage of being heavier than her. I shoved her away and ran at her with a clothesline.

It knocked her down which allowed me to connect a knee drop to her stomach. I pulled her up so I could give her a _Love Tap_, but Danielle, Cleo, and Joana ran out as I did so. I let Tanya go and tried to keep my eyes on them as they surrounded the ring. Suddenly someone grabbed the back of my head and slammed me face first into the mat with a running bulldog. I tried to get up but Tanya grabbed my leg in a leg breaker.

I grabbed my leg as pain screamed through it. Tanya began kicking me. She then pulled me up and Irishwhipped me into the corner. She ran and delivered her signiture,_ Golden Sparkles_, a single leg running dropkick. I was dazed for a few minutes, and it allowed Tanya to drag me away from the ropes and got the pin.

"Your winner...Sterling Golden!" Tanya smirked at me as her arm was raised in victory. She nodded and the three other girls ran into the ring.

I braced myself and tried to cover my head as they began kicking me. I heard the crowd booing but soon errupted in cheers. I glanced through my hands and saw Roxy, Katie and Lydia running to the ring; each one with a weapon. Katie had a Kendo stick, Roxy had a steel chair, and Lydia had a thick chain. They started attacking Cleo, Danielle and Joana. Tanya was distracted by this which allowed me to get up and tackle her down. I managed to get six good punches in before the pros ran in.

The pros had to pull all of us apart. They dragged us backstage to keep us from attacking each other.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Wade yelled after we were backstage.<p>

"What, my loss or the fight?" I crossed my arms.

"Both!" Wade snapped. I could've sworn his face was redder than Sheamus's hair; I was afraid he might pass out.

"Look I was still nervous but I did my best!" I replied.

"But you lost!" Wade yelled.

"Wade, calm down!" Heath said.

"Yeah, she's gonna win the next one." Justin added.

"Fine. Starting tomorrow, you are going to train more. Three hours a day every day." Wade said, "And we are going to practice two-on-one handicap matches."

"Fine." I sighed.

I couldn't believe this was going to happen just because of one loss, but hopefully it'll work. Wade is the only pro that had been on NXT and won.


	3. Chapter 3

**NXT Fight to the Finish**

**A/N: Here is chapter three! I would like to thank my friends Miss-RKO, Blairx6661, and RKORyder for letting me put their OCs in this! Dedicated to coolchic79260, RKORyder, Miss-RKO, and Blairx6661 for reviewing! And special thanks to everyone that Favorited/Alerted this story!**

**BTW the poll is closed. The Winnign story is the Randy Orton family/drama. Also whoever is the sixteenth reviewer, I will write them a one-shot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Cameron; Miss-RKO owns Roxy, Blairx6661 owns Lydia, and Katie belongs to RKORyder. We don't own the WWE though, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Training, Friends, and Possible Romance?<strong>

**Normal POV**

I sighed as I got off the plane. The next episode of NXT was going to be in Chicago and so was SmackDown so for those of us with SmackDown pros had to go there two days early. True to his word, Wade had me training everyday against Justin and Heath. Both of them were tough and kept beating me in our practice handicap matches, so Wade told me I would keep trying until I could beat them.

Luckily Lydia was with me, since her pro was on SmackDown as well. Sadly so was Cleo. The worst part was that it meant I had to wear a Corre shirt. After checking into the nearest Comfort Inn; Lydia and I went to the gym. I decided to humor Wade and train for an hour and a half after explaining to him that I would quit if I had to train for three hours. At first he was pissed but he agreed.

We walked into the gym and I walked over to the stairclimbers. After twenty minutes, I noticed Lydia wasn't with me. I looked around and smiled. I saw Daniel Bryan helping Lydia with some bench presses. They seemed to be staring at each other. I could practically see the sparks between them. I got off the stairclimber and walked over to them.

"Hey Lydia, who's your friend?" I casually asked.

"This is Daniel, Daniel Bryan." She blushed lightly, "Daniel, this is Cameron."

"Nice to meet you." Daniel said.

"Likewise. Hey you guys want to go and get some food?" I asked when I felt my stomach growl.

"Sure, but can we find a vegan restaurant?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah no prob, as long as it's food I'm happy." I smiled.

The three of us found The Chicago Diner on Halsted Street. I didn't know that vegan food was so good. I had been raised on meat since I was old enough to help my _abuela_ with catching the chickens and pigs she grew back on the farm in Fresno. After lunch, we went back to the gym to get some more workouts done. Sadly Wade, Heath and Justin found me there.

"There you are Cameron. Come on, you need to hit the heavybag." Wade said.

"Wade, can it wait till later?" I asked when I saw Cleo and Sheamus walk in.

"Don't worry, Cupid, she'll stay away or I might accidently beat the hell out of her." Lydia smirked.

"You are evil...I like it." I smiled at my friend.

Justin held the bag for me so I could hit it. I threw a right hook and it must've caught Justin by suprise because the bag made him stumble back. I guess I should've told him how I've been training to join the WWE since I was a teen. Justin just shrugged and seemed to prepare himself for the next punch.

"So Cam, I wanted to ask you...did you and Mason have a long distance relationship until he moved to the states?" Lydia asked.

"Actually we had a long distance one for two years until I moved to Wales to attend Cardiff University. I ended up moving in with him and helping him and his family in their funeral home. Mason even taught me Welsh and I taught him Spanish." I smiled at the memory.

"So then you guys moved back to Tampa?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, well no actually. See after Mason and I first met on my class trip to Wales, I had my family move from Fresno in California to Daytona Beach in Florida. The time difference wouldn't be to great that way, so then after going to Wales we moved to Tampa and so did my parents." I explained.

"Your parents were willing to move just for that?" Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"Well seeing as my dad is a judge and my mom is a therapist, it wasn't much of an expense." I shrugged.

"Wow, you were rich?" Justin chuckled.

"Yes, I was a rich girl living on a farm." I smiled.

_**The Next Day**_

I got to the arena about an hour before SmackDown started. Wade wanted to go over the plan for that night; the Corre was going to fight Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, and Jinder Mahal. I had to keep Khali preoccupied and give the Corre a hand when the ref was distracted. I was sure my heart damn near gave out when I heard that. Khali could put me in the hospital.

Our match was going to be the second one that night, so I sat with the Corre in catering. Sadly Cleo walked in and saw me. She sauntered over to us with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Lard-O, hope you don't break the ring out there." She sneered. I was about to say something, but suprisingly Wade beat me to it.

"If you're here, then this must be Whores R Us." He smirked when she looked shocked.

"More like Whores R Her." Heath laughed. Cleo looked hurt and angry before she stormed off. I was laughing so hard, I was crying.

"Thank you so much for that you guys, really." I smiled.

"You're welcome. You're our rookie and friend so of course we're going to help you." Justin said.

"Thanks."

**With Mason  
><strong>_**No One's POV**_

Mason sighed in boredom. He hated that Punk's rookie was Tanya. He was still angry at her for destroying his chance to have a family. If it wasn't for Tanya; he would be back in Tampa with Cameron, married, playing with Ricky. He and Cam were going to name their son Ricky. He smirked when he remembered how earlier at the airport Tanya, Danielle and Joana were cussed out by Roxy and Katie. He was glad Cameron was friends with them.

"Hey Mason." David said as he sat down next to him. They were at the gym near their hotel.

"Hey." The Welsh wrestler greeted.

"I wanted to ask you, how are you and that girl Cameron still close? You said you broke up." He asked.

"Well it's hard to fall out of love with someone after eleven years. Me and her were going to be married, and have a son but that-that...Tanya attacked her after a match of mine and caused Cameron to miscarry." Mason blinked back tears.

"Aw man, I'm sorry." David said, feeling sorry for his teammate. David himself had a child with his wife and knew that if Jennifer had miscarried he would be a wreck.

"It's fine. I know Cameron and I can try again, even if we're not together...we'll always be there for each other." Mason smiled.

"Check it out, Bourne's getting a little close to a rookie that's not his." David pointed.

Mason looked and saw Evan Bourne walking next to the rookie, Katie, on the treadmills. They were smiling at each other and seemed to be getting along very well. Mason couldn't help but chuckle, he knew Cam would've been plotting something if she saw them. Her nickname was Cupid for a reason...she loved playing matchmaker and had a knack for it. He looked around and saw Husky and Punk trying to get Tanya to attempt bench presses but she refused.

"I wish Cam was our rookie...She doesn't throw little tantrums, in fact I don't think we ever had an actual fight. We would disagree but never yell or get angry." Mason sighed.

"She seems like a sweetheart." David smiled. He could tell that Mason and Cameron must've been made for each other, "What's the first thing you noticed about her?"

"Her smile." He smiled at the memory...

_**Flashback: Eleven years ago...**_

_Mason walked down the street, class had ended an hour ago but he didn't want to go home just yet. As he turned a corner, he saw a young woman trying to get help. He could tell by her voice she was American. He also could tell she was overweight but not by much._

_"Sir, can you-Ma'am? Someone? Please I just need directions!" The girl exclaimed. Mason found himself walking towards her._

_"Do you need help?" He asked. The girl turned to him and smiled. Mason found himself wanting to smile as well; for her smile was not only infectious but also very pretty and lit up her brown eyes._

_"Yes! Thank you, I've been trying to find someone to help give me directions to the inn my class is staying at but no luck." She said, "My name's Cameron."_

_"I'm Mason. " He smiled. _

_He walked her back to the inn and made small talk as they did. He made sure to keep her smile on her face and Mason found himself wanting to be the only guy that could make her smile._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Cameron has this beautiful smile." Mason said.

"Sounds like you and her need to get back together." David replied.

"I know, we might. But for now we're _'Friends with benefits'_ except we won't date anyone else." He smiled.

Neither of them knew Danielle had heard what they said and planned to tell Tanya. She knew Tanya would be more vicious towards Cameron. Like Tanya and Cleo, Danielle thought that Cameron couldn't be a Diva because she wasn't pretty like them. But what Danielle wouldn't admit was that she thought it was nice of Cameron to be a positive role model to young girls, telling them that they are perfect the way they are.

**With Cameron  
><strong>_**Normal POV**_

I stood in between Wade and Justin as we got ready to go out there. Jinder, Rhodes, DiBiase and Khali were already in the ring, except for Khali. I hated that the Corre shirt was a bit small on me. Since I mostly wore Mason, my dad's and my brother's old shirts; the smallest size I wore was a men's 2XL and the largest, being my dad's, were 5XL.

"Again, sorry we couldn't get you a larger shirt." Heath said.

"It's fine. I can breathe and that's what matters." I the music hit, we walked out as a group.

"Making their way to the ring, being escorted by their NXT rookie Cupid, it's the Corre!" We were introduced.

I stood ringside as the guys climbed into the ring. I was next to the announce table and bit my lip. Rhodes glanced at me and yelled at his goons to put a bag over my head. When the guy walked towards me, I kicked him in the stomach and gave him _Lovestruck_. Rhodes started yelling at me until Heath gave him a clothesline.

Rhodes kicked him and tagged in Jinder. I kept my eyes on Khali. Heath tagged in Wade. Wade began punching Jinder and threw him into the corner. I saw Khali moved towards the ring and I ran at him and kicked the back of his knees. He staggered forward and turned to glare at me. With his focus on me, I managed to get him away from the ring and onto the ramp. Jinder saw this and turned his back on Wade as he yelled at Khali to get back there. But luckily I kicked him in the stomach when he looked at Jinder so his attention was back on me. Wade capitalized on Jinder's lack of attention and managed to give him a _Wasteland_.

Heath and Justin ran across the ring and knocked DiBiase and Rhodes off the apron as Wade went for the pin and got it. Sadly Khali was still coming after me.

"Guys!" I screamed when Khali tried to grab me. Heath, Justin, and Wade ran and attacked Khali. He knocked down Heath and Justin. Luckily he was distracted enough so I could connect a _Love's Arrow_ to his chest, since I couldn't reach his face. Wade and the others continued to attack Khali before we ran backstage.

We went to the locker room and sat down. I couldn't believe I had to go against Khali.

"Next time, leave me back here." I said.

"Sorry. I didn't think he would attack you since you're a woman." Wade frowned.

"Tell him that!" I exclaimed.

"Looks like Sheamus is going after Christian." Heath nodded to the monitor in the locker room.

"I hope Cleo gets hit." I said.

After the show, Lydia and I called Katie and Roxy and told them to meet us at a small bar nearby. I wasn't a fan of drinking but I liked to play pool. I smiled when my new friends walked in. I felt a bit out of place since they dressed up a little and I was wearing my father's old UCLA sweater and my black jeans.

"Hey, how was SmackDown?" Katie asked.

"It was okay, until I had to distract the Great Khali." I sighed.

"Wow, were you scared?" Roxy asked.

"A little. I mean, back on my grandmother's farm in Fresno I got chased by a turkey when I was five so compared to that, no." I answered.

'You got chased by a bird?" Lydia chuckled.

"I was trying to catch it for Thanksgiving. My brother Calvin thought it would be funny." I smiled. Calvin may have been five years older but he acted younger than I did.

"So with exception of Cam, have any Superstars caught you eyes?" Lydia asked.

"Well...Evan and I hung out today. He's my favorite wrestler, and my inspiration." Katie smiled.

"My pro, Alberto, is so sweet and such a gentleman! He not only trains me, but he also praises me whenever I do something right." Roxy smiled.

"And Lydia here, seems to have caught the eye of one Daniel Bryan." I added.

"Really? That's so cool! You both are Indy stars so it makes sense." Roxy said.

We ended up staying for an hour. After that several drunk guys kept trying to hit on us so we left. After making sure Roxy and Katie got to their hotel, Lydia and I went to ours. I smiled when I saw two bouquets of flowers at the door. One was of roses and the other was a mix of lilacs, forget-me-nots, and honeysuckle. Lydia picked up the roses and blushed after she read the card.

"From Daniel?" I asked and she nodded.

"Who do you think-"

"Mason. He always gives me these because of their meanings: first emotion of love, true love, and devoted affection." I smiled as I picked up the flowers.

I dreaded tomorrow. It was the second episode of NXT and I knew I had to win a match or risk Wade's wrath. I could only hope that the challenge wouldn't be too difficult or too embarrassing...

**A/N: Remember to review, and the sixteenth reviewer will get a one-shot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NXT Fight to the Finish**

**A/N: Here is chapter four! I would like to thank my friends Miss-RKO, Blairx6661, and RKORyder for letting me put their OCs in this! Dedicated to coolchic79260, RKORyder, Miss-RKO, and Blairx6661 for reviewing! And special thanks to everyone that Favorited/Alerted this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Cameron; Miss-RKO owns Roxy, Blairx6661 owns Lydia, and Katie belongs to RKORyder. We don't own the WWE though, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Second Challenge<strong>

**Normal POV**

I waited backstage with Lydia, Roxy, and Katie. I had spent the morning at the gym training. Since yesterday, I started seeing Corre as my friends so I decided to train extra hard. I wanted to win. The pros had already rated us in the pros poll and I was worried I was at the bottom. We went out to the ring just before the show started and waited for it to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Ring<strong>

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to NXT! I'm your host Matt Striker! Now after last week's episode, the NXT pros have rated the rookies. Now we aren't having the eliminations yet, but the pros poll will show the order in which the rookies will compete in this week's challenge. Without further ado, here is the pros' poll!" Striker pointed to the titantron.

_1. Sterling Golden  
>2. Katie Hawk<br>3. Lydia Ryan  
>4. Cupid<br>5. Roxy Jaden  
>6. Danielle<br>7. Cleo Gorga  
>8. Jojo<em>

I smiled, relieved I was in the top five with Katie, Roxy, and Lydia. I glanced at Joana and saw how furious she was. I held in a giggle.

"Now that we know the order they're going to be in, time to announce this week's challenge!" Striker smiled, "As you all know each Superstar and Diva in the WWE has a special song they use to announce their arrival. Each of those Superstars and Divas entertain the WWE Universe, so what our rookies will be doing is singing their entrance music!"

I couldn't stop the grin from appearing on my face. I knew Mason was probably laughing because back when he and I were together, whenever we passed a bar I would run in to see if they had karaoke. Mostly I would see if they had any songs by Stacey Q; I was a huge fan of her's which is why I used _Two of Hearts_ as my song.

"Now, let's have Sterling Golden start things off!" Striker handed Tanya the mic just as _Material Girl _began to play.

"_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
>I think they're ok<br>If they don't give me proper credit  
>I just walk away<em>

_They can beg and they can plead  
>But they can't see the light, that's right<br>'Cause the boy with cold hard cash  
>Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are<em>

_Living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<br>You know that we are living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<em>

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
>That's all right with me<br>If they can't raise my interest then I  
>Have to let them be<em>

_Some boys try and some boys lie but  
>I don't don't let them play<br>Only boys who save their pennies  
>Make my rainy day, 'cause they are<em>

_Living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<br>You know that we are living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<em>

_Living in a material world (material)  
>Living in a material world<em>

_Living in a material world (material)  
>Living in a material world<em>

_Boys may come and boys may go  
>And that's all right you see<br>Experience has made me rich  
>And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's<em>

_Living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<br>You know that we are living in a material world  
>And I am a material girl<em>

_A material, a material, a material, a material world_

_Living in a material world (material)  
>Living in a material world<em>" She sang. I think I saw everyone wince from her singing. I thought only howler monkeys sounded like that.

Striker took the mic and gave it to Katie who began to sing POD's _Alive_.

"_Everyday is a new day  
>I'm thankful for every breath I take<br>I won't take you for granted  
>So I learn from my mistakes<br>It's beyond my control  
>Sometimes just lettin' it go<br>Whatever happens in this lifetime  
>So I trust in love<br>You have given me peace of mind_

_I, I feel so alive  
>For the very first time<br>I can't deny you  
>I feel so alive<br>I,I feel so alive  
>For the very first time<br>And I think I can fly_

_Sunshine upon my face  
>A new song me to sing<br>Tell the world how I feel inside  
>Even though it might cost me everything<br>And now that I know  
>This will be outta control<br>This I can never turn my back away  
>Now that I can see you<br>I can never look away_

_I, I feel so alive  
>For the very first time<br>I can't deny you  
>I feel so alive<br>I, I feel so alive  
>For the very first time<br>And I think I can fly_

_And now that I know you  
>I can never turn my back away<br>And now that I see you  
>I could never look away<br>And now that I know you  
>I could never turn m back away<br>And now that I see you  
>I'll believe you no matter what they say<em>

_I, I feel so alive  
>For the very first time<br>I can't deny you  
>I feel so alive<br>I, I feel so alive  
>For the very first time<br>And I think I can fly_

_I, I feel so alive  
>For the very first time<br>I can't deny you  
>I feel so alive<br>I, I feel so alive  
>For the very first time<br>And I think I can fly  
>And I think I can fly<br>And I think I can fly  
>And I think I can fly<em>." Roxy, Lydia and I cheered along with the pros and the entire arena. Katie was amazing!

"Wow! That was great Katie! Now here's Lydia Ryan!" Lydia smiled and took the mic as Avenged Sevenfold's _Scream_ began to play.

"_Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
>Woke animal feelings in me<br>Took over my sense and I lost control  
>I'll taste your blood tonight<em>

_You know I make you wanna scream  
>You know I make you wanna run from me baby<br>But know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

_Relax while you're closing your eyes to me  
>So warm as I'm setting you free<br>With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
>Pleasure's all mine this time<em>

_You know I make you wanna scream  
>You know I make you wanna run from me baby<br>But know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
>Cover me, unwanted clemency<br>Scream till there's silence  
>Scream while there's life left, vanishing<br>Scream from the pleasure unmask yor desire  
>Perishing<em>

_We've all had a time where we've lost control,  
>We've all had our time to grow,<br>I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right,  
>I'll hnt again one night<em>

_You know I make you wanna scream  
>You know I make you wanna run from me baby<br>But know it's too late you've wasted all your time_

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
>Cover me, unwanted clemency<br>Scream till there's silence  
>Scream while there's life left, vanishing<br>Scream from the pleasure unmask yor desire  
>Perishing<em>

_Some live repressing their instinctive feelings,  
>Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me.<em>

_Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your body,  
>Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind.<em>

_Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
>Cover me, unwanted clemency<br>Scream till there's silence  
>Scream while there's life left, vanishing<br>Scream from the pleasure unmask yor desire  
>Perishing<em>." Lydia was great! I began to feel nervous, especially now since it was my turn.

"Well Cupid, here's your turn." Striker handed me the mic. I took a deep breath and began to sing _Two of Hearts_.

"_I..I..I..I..I..I need, I need you  
>I..I..I..I..I..I need, I need you<br>I..I..I..I..I..I need, I need you_

_I never said I wasn't gonna tell nobody  
>No, baby<br>But this good lovin' I can't keep it to myself  
>Oh, no<br>When we're together it's like hot coals in a fire  
>Hot baby<br>My body's burinin' so come on heat my desire  
>Come on, come on<em>

_Two of hearts, two hearts that beat as one  
>Two of hearts, I need you, I need you<br>Two of hearts, two hearts that beat as one  
>Two of hearts, come on, come on<em>

_People get jealous 'cause we always stay together  
>Yeah, baby<br>I guess they really want love like yours and mine  
>Together, forever<br>I never thought that I could be this happy  
>Yeah, baby<br>My prayers were answered boy, you came in the nick of time  
>Whoa, whoa,whoa<em>

_I've got this feelin' that you're going to stay  
>I never knew that it could happen this way<br>Before I met you I was fallin' apart  
>But now at last I really know that we are<em>

_Two of hearts, two hearts that beat as one  
>Two of hearts, I need you, I need you<br>Two of hearts, two hearts that beat as one  
>Two of hearts, come on, come on<em>

_I..I..I..I..I..I need, I need you  
>I..I..I..I..I..I need<br>I..I..I..I..I..I need  
>I need you, I need you<em>

_I never said I wasn't gonna tell nobody  
>No, baby<br>But this good lovin' I can't keep it to myself  
>Oh, no<br>When we're together it's like hot coals in a fire  
>Hot baby<br>My body's burinin' so come on heat my desire  
>Whoa, whoa, whoa<em>

_I've got this feelin' that you're going to stay  
>I never knew that it could happen this way<br>Before I met you I was fallin' apart  
>But now at last I really know that we are<em>

_Two of hearts, two hearts that beat as one  
>Two of hearts, I need you, I need you<br>Two of hearts, two hearts that beat as one  
>Two of hearts, come on, come on<br>(3x)_" I smiled. The entire time I was singing I had locked eyes with Mason. I remembered that we were listening to this song when I realized how much I loved Mason back when I was nineteen. He told me he felt the same way while hearing the song. I was so focused on Mason, I barely heard the applause as I gave Striker the mic.

"Wow, that was great. Now here's Roxy Jayden!" He gave Roxy the mic and she began to sing _Till the World Ends_ by Britney Spears.

"_This kitten got your tonge tied in knots I see  
>Spit it out cuz I'm dying for company<br>I notice that you got it  
>You notice that I want it<br>You know that I can take it to the next level ba-by!  
>If you want this good shit<br>Sicker than the remix  
>Baby let me blow your mind tonight<em>

_I can't take it take it take no more  
>Never felt like felt like this before<br>C'mon get me get me on the floor  
>DJ whatcha whatcha waitin' for!<em>

_Whoah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh..._

_Watch me move when I lose when I lose it hard  
>Get you off with the touch dancin' in the dark<br>You notice what I'm wearing  
>I notice when you're staring<br>You know that I can take it to the next level baby  
>Hotter than the A-list<br>Next one on my hit list  
>Baby let me blow your mind tonight!<em>

_I can't take it take it take no more  
>Never felt like felt like this before<br>C'mon get me get me on the floor  
>DJ whatcha whatcha waitin' for!<em>

_Whoah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh..._

_See the sunlight  
>We ain't stoppin'<br>Keep on dancin' till the world ends  
>If you feel it let it happen<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>Keep on daancing till the world ends<br>Keep on daancing till the world ends_

_Whoah oh oh oh oh oh whoah oh oh oh..._

_See the sunlight  
>We ain't stoppin'<br>Keep on dancin' till the world ends  
>If you feel it let it happen<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends._" She was really good as well.

"Amazing! Danielle it's your turn now." Danielle took the mic to sing Danity Kane's _Bad Girl_.

"_When the red light comes on I transform  
>When the red light comes on I transform<em>

_Look in my eyes covered in Maybelline  
>Looking like something fresh out a magazine<br>I can be part of your deepest fantasies  
>You're the detective, come solve my mystery<em>

_Some say that love is all that I'm missing  
>Some call it Jezebel, I call it attention<br>But what they don't know they can't even imagine  
>Say I don't have no self-esteem but it's my fashion<em>

_Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
>Maybe I'm just a bad girl<br>Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
>Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl<em>

_I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me  
>I-I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me<em>

_Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
>Maybe I'm just a bad girl<br>Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
>Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl<em>

_When the red light comes on I transform  
>When the red light light comes on I transform<br>When the red light comes on I transform_

_Something about me has got you hypnotized  
>Examine my body like you're the science guy<br>Watching my every move you anticipate  
>What ya thinking about, boy I can recreate<em>

_Some say that love is all that I'm missing  
>Some call it Jezebel, I call it attention<br>But what they don't know they can't even imagine  
>Say I don't have no self-esteem but it's my fashion<em>

_Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
>Maybe I'm just a bad girl<br>Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
>Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl<em>

_I know you hear me boy...  
>B-A-D-C-H-I-C, lookin' so sexy<br>Make them bitches hate me  
>She not me cause there's just one me<br>I'm the M to the I-double S-Y-E  
>Lights come on, I tr-transform<br>Gimme that d-k, baby, com-come on  
>I can do it all night 'til the break of dawn<br>On-On and on, I keep on goin'  
>They call me a Jezebel cause I freaks, I does it well<br>Got extensions in my hair, bad girls is y'all up in here? (Yeah)  
>Tonight we just gonna let it do what I do<br>I can put this pretty young thing on you  
>I ain't lookin' for attention, I just want you<br>Let me be your addiction, I can be that too_

_I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me  
>I-I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me<em>

_Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
>Maybe I'm just a bad girl<br>Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
>Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl<em>

_When the red light comes on I transform  
>When the red light comes on I transform<br>When the red light comes on I transform_

_From a caterpillar to a butterfly  
>I know I got something that you're gonna like<br>(Don't be afraid I won't let you down)  
>I'm the one that'll make you come around<em>

_Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
>Maybe I'm just a bad girl<br>Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
>Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl<em>

_I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me  
>I-I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me<em>

_Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
>Maybe I'm just a bad girl<br>Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
>Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl<em>

_When the red light comes on I transform  
>When the red light comes on I transform<br>When the red light comes on I transform_." Danielle wasn't bad but she wasn't very good either. She gave Striker the mic.

"Now Cleo, here's your chance to impress." She took the mic to sing _Maneater_ by Nelly Furtado.

"_Everybody look at me, me  
>I walk in the door you start screaming<br>Come on everybody whatchu here for?  
>Move your body around like a nympho<br>Everybody get your necks to crack around  
>All you crazy people come on jump around<br>I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
>You either want to be with me, or be me<em>

_(come on)  
>Maneater, make you work hard<br>Make you...make you..._" She screamed in frustration as she forgot the words.

"Sorry Cleo but it seems you're disqualified for not knowing the song. Jojo it's your turn." Striker gave Joana the mic. She looked at everyone before turning slightly green and running from the ring to, I assume, vomit.

"Well it looks like that's all. Now by applause who thinks Sterling Golden wins?" Striker asked but no one cheered.

"Katie Hawk?" The arena errupted into thunderous applause.

"Lydia Ryan?" There was a loud reaction as well.

"Cupid?" I smiled at the applause I got but it wasn't as loud as Katie or Lydia's.

"Roxy Jayden?" She got more applause then me but I didn't mind.

"Danielle?" She got some applause.

Since Cleo and Joana were disqualified Striker didn't bother asking if they won. "Well it looks like Katie Hawk wins!"

Roxy, Lydia and I pulled Katie into a small group hug as we congratualted her.

"Well tonight for the matches we have a three-on-three mixed tag match between The Corre's Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater and their rookie Cupid versus The New Nexus's Michael McGuilicutty, Husky Harris, and their rookie Sterling Golden. Followed by Evan Bourne versus Kane!" Striker announced.

I couldn't believe that I got to fight alongside them. From our training I know Heath and Justin are both strong opponents when working together so I hope I wouldn't mess them up. I stayed in the ring as Justin and Heath joined me in our corner closest to the announce table while Tanya, Husky and McGuilicutty went to the other. Justin and I went to the apron as Heath started off the match against Husky.

"I'm excited to see this match." Todd said to Michael, "Cupid showed great courage when she distracted the Great Khali so the Corre could win their match. I can't wait to see what Cupid does while working with Slater and Gabriel."

"Yeah, as long as the ring doesn't dreak from her standing on it first." Michael laughed. I tried to pretend that I didn't hear it and Justin patted my shoulder reassuringly. He glared at Michael.

"Don't listen to him you're not fat." He said.

"I know I am, but I love myself for who I am. I know I'm beautiful with out having to be stick thin." I replied.

Heath and Husky circled each other until Husky ran at him. Heath quickly kicked him. Justin and I cheered him on and Heath ran to our corner. He tagged me in which forced Husky to tag in Tanya. I waited for her to run at me first, and luckily she did. Tanya tried to kick me in the stomach but I caught her foot and pushed her away. I ran and gave her a clothesline. I dragged her away from the ropes and gave her a knee drop to her stomach. I pulled her up to give her a European Uppercut. She staggered back and I ran to her and punched her in the stomach.

Tanya doubled over and I quickly pulled her into my Double-underhook facebuster, _Lovestruck_. Once she hit the mat, Justin and Heath ran and knocked down Husky and McGuilicutty. I got us the pin and win but Otunga, Punk and Mason ran out along with Wade. Wade was attacked by Punk and Mason while Otunga tried to help Husky fight Justin. I jumped out of the ring and pulled Husky off of Justin.

Heath pushed me towards the ramp and yelled at me to run. I decided against it, and pulled Wade, Heath, and Justin away from the fray and pull them up he ramp just as the security and referees ran out.

* * *

><p>We hurried backstage, but I stopped and waited for Mason. He walked backstage a few seconds later and smiled at me.<p>

"You did great." He pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks. When I was singing, it reminded me of when we were listening to it years ago." I sighed.

"Me too. We were laying in bed, you were playing the CD, I was holding you and you looked me in the eye." He smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback...<strong>_

_**No One's POV**_

_Cameron sighed as she laid next t her boyfriend, Mason. They had been an official couple for three years. She smiled as her CD of Stacey Q was playing quietly in their room. She was happy that Mason's parents loved her and didn't mind her living with him. They even loved that when she wasn't in class at Cardiff University, she was helping them and Mason in the family funeral home._

_Cameron's favorite song, _Two Of Hearts_, began to play. She felt her smile grow when Mason wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer. She couldn't help but feel so much love for him. He was always there for her; even when she called him in the middle of the night crying because of something someone said about her and he would give up sleep to talk to her for hours. He wouldn't tell her he loved her, he would show it. Instead of roses, he bought other flowers that meant love. He made her feel beautiful, and perfect. _

_She turned her head and looked him straight in the eye, "Mason, I love you so much. This song...I don't know why but it makes me feel like we're going to be together for a very long time."_

_"Not a long time, for eternity. I love you so much that I won't ever leave you without." He smiled and kissed her._

_**End Of Flashback**_

**Normal POV**

"I said it then and I'll say it now, I won't ever leave you willingly. Can we go back? We can try for a baby again, and get married." Mason said.

"Okay...I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled before kissing me.

We didn't even watch the next match, but luckily Lydia came running up beaming because Kane won and gave Joana a chokeslam.


End file.
